


To Rise Again

by Kayim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment fic prompt: Author's Choice, Rising from the Ashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rise Again

The last time Raleigh set foot inside Gipsy Danger was Alaska.

He was unconscious for days afterwards, waking up in the sterile medical room, his body almost as painful as his heart and mind. But he dragged himself to his feet, clinging to the walls as he walked through the corridors of the Shatterdome. People moved out of his way, almost as scared as they are reverent, allowing him space that he didn't even acknowledge. He had one goal in mind, and if he insulted people with his singular purpose, he no longer had the strength to care.

The repair bay was as busy as ever, but she stood there, in the center, as though commanding everyone to notice her.

Towering above them, beautiful despite the damage that seemed even worse than it had. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. More than anywhere else in the world, her conn-podd was home.

He'd heard the rumors, gossip that insisted she'd never fight again, but he couldn't, wouldn't, believe that. She was stronger than that, stronger than he could be, stronger than even Yancy. She was the very best parts of both of them.

"You'll fight again," he whispered to her, oblivious to both the concerned faces that watched him and to the tears that were rolling down his face. "You'll come out of this better than before."

He wished he could say the same thing about himself.


End file.
